¿Amor no ves?, me estas matando
by AudreyWeasley
Summary: Para Lily todo iba bien, hasta que se enamoro de la persona equivocada, ni siquiera la indiferencia lo sacaban de su cabeza, todo empeoro cuando se entero que debía de compartir cuarto con el y ver sus ojos, su pelo rubio platinado y su esbelto cuerpo todas las noches. Mientras tanto el, solo tenia ojos para ella, y sentía que ella lo estaba matando lentamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero les agrade este Fic!. Personalmente amo estos dos personajes, y en mi fantasia estan juntos, y bueno todo lo que ya veran en esta historia! Les pido que dejen sus comentarios sugerencias etc, asi puedo seguir con esta maravillosa historia!.. Les deseo una hermosa lectura.

* * *

Primer dia de clases, una pequeña pelirroja caminaba muy feliz por los pasillos de Hogwarts junto a sus hermanos James Albus y sus primos Rose y Hugo.

- Lily, tenemos que irnos te veremos en la mesa enana- dijo su hermano James, ella lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Deja de decirme enana niño.- James estaba a punto de reprocharle pero Rose interrumpió primero.

- Vamos chicos. Lil- la miro fijamente- suerte y no estes nerviosa. –Acto seguido la muchacha abrazo a la pequeña pelirroja dulcemente y la misma vio partir a su hermano mayor y a su prima hacia la sala común. Miro a sus alrededores, no conocía a nadie, por suerte estaba al lado de Hugo quien tambien estaba muy nervioso. Mediante pasaba el tiempo, Hugo y Lily habían visto a sus primos mayores quienes los abrazaban y les daban señal de apoyo.

- ¿Hugo en que casa piensas que estaremos?

- Gryffindor seguro Lil, es de generaciones. ¿Te imaginas si alguien rompe esa tradición? A mi papa le daría un infarto.- La pelirroja sonrió, intentando parecer tranquila, pero no podía ocultar sus nervios.

- Los de primero por favor acérquense. –Dijo El profesor Neville - Entraremos en filas de a dos, se ubicaran frente al sombrero seleccionador, y los iré llamando por apellido. ¿De acuerdo?- Todos asintieron- Bien, cuando cada uno pase y sea seleccionado, inmediatamente ira a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente, y luego de la cena, los prefectos los guiaran. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Todos negaron inmediatamente- Esta bien, entonces, es el momento niños, armen las filas. Entremos. – Se abrieron las puertas del Gran comedor, y todos los niños miraron asombrados ante tanta belleza junta, y aún más los que venían de familias muggles ya que nunca habían conocido tal cosa en sus cortas vidas. Lily estaba asombrada, pues nunca había conocido el castillo, pero no estaba sorprendida de los fantasmas que volaban sobre las mesas y sobre todo el gran comedor, mientras caminaba choco con alguien.

- Fíjate por donde vas. – Ella lo miro asombrada, era un chico con rasgos finos pero con mirada cruel, detrás de el se escondia un Rubio que miraba la situación de reojo.

- - ¿Y tú amabilidad donde se fue?- El la miro con repulsión

- ¿Qué es ser amable para ti sangre sucia?, quieres que te regale flores y te diga: Oye ¿podrías fijarte por dónde caminas? - Hugo lo miro sorprendido.

- No me hables asi, es muy feo.- Y Lily solto unas cuantas lagrimas

- Oh pobrecita la pequeña Potter no se aguanta nada, ¿quieres llamar a tu papi?. – Hugo se puso rojo de furia, y los ojos de Lily estaban cada vez más aguados, hasta que el profesor Neville interrumpió.

- Señor Parkinson, usted tendría que estar en su mesa, por favor, retírese, usted también señor Malfoy. – y asi sucedió, el rubio al comenzar a caminar se giro para ver mejor a ambos chicos, la pelirroja lo miro y le sonrió, en ese instante Malfoy corrió la mirada.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Es Malfoy ¿lo recuerdas? Lily negó brutamente- es el niño quien vimos hace dos años cuando despedimos a los demás. Es hijo de Draco Malfoy.- Lily pensó unos segundos y sonrió.

- Me acorde, pero no parece tan malo, por lo menos no se metió a insultarnos. - busco a sus hermanos y primos, e inmediatamente los encontró, estos le sonrieron tiernamente y le hicieron seña de que todo iba a salir bien. Y comenzó la espera, como ella era Potter sería una de las ultimas en pasar, sus nervios aumentaban cada vez más y no sabía por qué, supuestamente todo iba a salir bien.

- Potter Luna Lily – El silencio iba aumentando, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia el sombrero muy nerviosa, mientras sentía las miradas de todas las personas presentes en el gran comedor, Neville le hizo señas a Lily para que prosiguiera el camino. Apretó sus puños y camino lo más rápido que pudo para que el momento pasara lo más antes posible. Se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador, y el mismo comenzó a hablar pero pudo notar que nadie podía escuchar lo que este decía, solo ella.

- Lily Potter, que veo en ti. Eres una gran niña, tienes una personalidad muy determinada, y tu ambición en la vida es asombrosa, tu inteligencia es inmensa y tu aspiración a la grandeza me deja bien en claro a donde tengo que ponerte, prepárate estos años serán una aventura para ti. ¡Slythering!.- Todo el gran comedor ahogo un grito, su familia la miraron sorprendidos y horrorizados al mismo tiempo, Lily tardo unos segundos en caer a la realidad y al instante se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, miro a Neville y este le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Descuida Lily , ve tranquila a tu casa. – La pequeña se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente y lo más rápido que pudo a sentarse a la mesa que le correspondía no sin antes mirar a sus hermanos y poder ver en ellos una gran desilusión. El prefecto la recibió muy amistosamente y la contuvo durante la cena mientras todos la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro.

- Weasley Hugo.- Lily volvió a concentrar su mirada en su primo, y vio lo nervioso que estaba, pero el sombrero no duro ni dos segundos en su cabeza.

- Gryffindor!- Y una llamarada de aplausos de la mesa antes mencionada se escuchó, el dibujo una rostro de alivio, pero antes de sentarse miro a Lily apenado, ellos eran tan unidos, y soñaban con estar en la misma casa.

- Hola- Lily giro su cabeza y vio que una chica de pelo rubio y corto la saludaba sonriente- Tu eres Potter.

- Si, puedes decirme Lily, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?.

- Soy Alison Nott . Veo que te callo como un balde de agua esto.

- Uff, ni te imaginas, es que soy de una familia en donde nunca nadie fue a otra casa que no sea Gryffindor, y pues, es raro que yo esté en otra casa y aún más raro que sea esta casa. Tu sabes…- La chica la miro frunciendo el entrecejo.- Es decir, no digo que sea una fea casa pero…

- Descuida, yo no soy mala- le dijo sonriendo la chica dulcemente- así que podremos estar tranquilas juntas. – La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de la cena todos los de primero debían seguir a su prefecto, Lily y Alison se agarraron de los brazos e iban juntas contándose cosas de sus respectivas familias, hasta que se toparon con alguien frente a frente.

- Mejor sigan al prefecto, se van a perder.- Era Scorpius.

- ¿No sabes saludar y presentarte? – Le reprocho la pelirroja, su amiga la miro sorprendida, se preguntaba si esta sabia de quien era hijo ese muchacho. Scorpius la miro dos segundos y sonrió.

- Soy Scorpius- Le tendió la mano, ella con gusto le devolvió el gesto y de igual manera Alison.

- ¿Malfoy?- Lily le pregunto inocentemente, el la miro, y asintió con miedo, ella solo sonrió. – Es muy raro estar aquí, ya sabes… Era la última casa en que podía pensar que quedaba.

- El sombrero es sabio Lily. Igual no creas todas las patrañas que dicen por ahí, no todos somos malos en Slytherin.

- Solo cuando es necesario- Dijo Alison con la mirada triste.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- La rubia se calló, pero Scorpius contesto amablemente.

- Lily, tenemos que mantener una reputación, además aquí todas las demás casas nos miran con recelo, piensan que somos lo peor por descender de magos tenebrosos o mortifagos. – Lily podía notar angustia en los ojos del muchacho.- Inmediatamente el cambio el semblante- Chicas mejor vayan, se van a perder, luego seguimos. Adios. – Las muchachas lo miraron retirarse.

- No es tan malo ¿no?

- No parece, le tengo tanto miedo Lily, sabes que su padre era un mortifago al igual que su abuelo.- La pelirroja asintió.- Mejor vamos.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Lily pudo ver que era amplia y hermosa y a ellas les había tocado justo una habitación que era para dos. Mas cómodas no podrían haber estado, charlaron toda la noche y al momento de ir a dormir, la pequeña no podía dejar de pensar que dirían en su casa, se sentía tan culpable pero la estaba pasando bien, de eso no había duda.

Ya estaba finalizando el primer año, le había costado acostumbrarse pero no podía evitar estar contenta por donde estaba, conoció mucha gente, algunos eran malos otros bueno, pero ella pensó que en todas las casas hay gente buena y mala, solo tiene que alejarse de ellos y punto, era intima de Alison y muy amiga de Malfoy. Luego de bañarse, fueron junto con Alison a desayunar, al entrar al gran salón Lily miro hacia la casa de Gryffindor, luego a Alise y esta entendió, le dio un apretón de manos y se dirigió a su mesa. La pelirroja tomo aire, y fue a saludar a sus hermanos y primos que estaban conversando entre todos y riéndose, pero cuando la vieron llegar a Lily se pusieron serios.

- Hola chicos. ¿ Cómo están?- Dijo mientras se sentó al lado de su hermano James, que se distancio de su hermana un poco. Ella lo miro sorprendido –¿Qué les pasa?.

- Nada, no es en tu contra.- Dijo Rose.

- Pero miren nada más, la traidora donde esta- era Parkinson, detrás de el estaba Malfoy, se acercaron a ellos- que haces con estos Potter, ¿no te enseñamos ya que es prohibido hablar con la escoria?

- Cállate - Le replico Hugo.

- Contigo no estoy hablando.

- Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenido.- Comento Albus de muy mala gana.

- Comadreja mejor cállate, y tu ni pienses en hablar sangre sucia porque vomitare si lo haces.- Lily no podía más de rabia, realmente este niño le caía tan mal que no le costó mucho contestarle.

- Cállate, ¿no ves que das vergüenza?, vete de aquí estúpido. – Todos la miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer que de su hermanita, una niña tierna e inocente hasta hace un mes, dijera semejantes cosas. Nicolas Parkinson por su parte la miro fijamente.

- Mira Potter, no te equivoques de bando, porque estas en mi casa y tienes que respetarme.

- Corrección, nuestra casa.- La miro fijamente y se marchó. Malfoy se giro al ver que su amigo se retiraba y luego la miro a ella.

- ¿ Estas bien Lily?.- ella asintió sonriendo.

- Vete Malfoy, ¿ Acaso no notaste que ninguno te aguanta?- Dijo el mayor de los Potter. El rubio lo miro con desagrado.

- Cállate Potter, eres patético tratando así a la gente.- James se levanto furioso de su asiento y lo miro fijamente.

- Mira, no soy tonto, se que estas muy cerca de mi hermana por mas que lo oculten, no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella ¿entiendes?...- El rubio se paro firme para ganar altura.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Las vas a pagar niño malcriado.

- Que ironía Potter, hablando de niños malcriados, el hijo del gran salvador. Tú tienes el primer puesto. Tu papi no te puede salvar ahora, está demasiado ocupado protegiendo al mundo. – Sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Por lo menos el mio protege al mundo, no como el tuyo que quiso destrozarlo y ahora es solo una escoria.- Malfoy atino a sacar la varita.

- ¡Scor!- Miro a Lily, luego a su hermano guardo la varita y se fue

- ¡James que te piensas que haces!, eres un cretino.

- Tu déjate de juntar con gente asi Lily, solo causaras problemas.

- ¿Hola?. Con gente así ¿cómo?

- Con serpientes venenosas.- La pequeña lo miro con mucha furia, se levantó de un golpe de su asiento y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Y se marchó.

- James!- Replico Rose- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo eso a tu hermana!

- ¿Qué le dije?

- ¡Serpiente venenosa!

- Yo no le dije a ella.

- Pero es lo mismo, por Dios, que necio eres. – Y Rose lo fulmino con la mirada y se levantó, acto seguido lo hizo Hugo quien se dirigió a su prima Lily.

- Hermano, te metiste en grandes problemas- Sonrió Albus.

* * *

Y así paso el tiempo, cuando Lily estuvo en segundo y en tercero las cosas siguieron iguales, de vez en cuando almorzaba con sus amigos de Gryffindor, era muy unida a Hugo, eran compañeros y formaban un perfecto grupo junto con Lily, y tampoco podía separarse de Scorpius, pero al llegar a cuarto, la vida de Lily dio un giro por completo, las cosas se habían puesto pesadas con James y Scorpius, se odiaban mutuamente, y el rubio prefirió alejarse de la pequeña de los Potter. Además de eso tenía que aguantar las burlas de las demás personas, los mensajes anónimos en donde decían que era una traición, una bruja malvada, a raíz de eso, se había acercado aún más a sus compañeros de casa y había cambiado mucho su manera de ser, casi ni hablaba con otros que no fueran de Slytherin y ese cambio se notó bastante aun que ni ella se había dado cuenta. Cuando ella estaba en quinto año, Scorpius había tenido un grave accidente luego de un partido de quidditch, en donde se suspendió el campeonato, y él estaba tan mal, que tuvo que resguardarse en su casa. Lily la había pasado realmente mal ese año, por más de que el rubio ahora casi ni la miraba, ella lo quería mucho, habían sido grandes amigos, y lloraba todas las noches cuando el rubio estaba internado. Los meses que el no estuvo en la escuela fueron fatales, se sintió su ausencia y Lily se sintió un poco sola, a pesar de que lo único que la acompañaban por parte de Scorpius eran sus miradas y leves sonrisas. Al terminar el año y volver a su casa, se enteró por su amiga Alison, que el volvería a la colegio y tendría que cursar el año que perdió, es decir séptimo año. Lily sintió pena pero alegría al mismo tiempo. Pena por lo que el rubio había sufrido, pero feliz porque lo tendría otra vez cerca de ella aunque lejos al mismo tiempo. Otra vez podría mirarlo, otra vez observar sus movimientos, su sonrisa desde lejos. De tan solo pensarlo sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿ Cómo seguirá todo?

* * *

** Sexto año.**

Una pelirroja guardaba su ropa en un baúl, se detuvo en el espejo para verse mejor, y vio que había una foto pegada en él, donde estaba ella pero a los doce años, sonriente junto a sus hermanos. Suspiro, ya nada quedaba de aquella niña inocente, sus rasgos ya eran de una adolescente su cabello rojo estaba demasiado largo pero ella lo adoraba. Pensó en Scorpius y sintió un nudo en el estómago. No podía acercarse a él por qué su familia lo odiaba, y cuando se enteraran de la última noticia sería muy duro para ellos, recordó una pelea que tuvieron cuando ella estaba en tercero...

FLASH BACK

Lily estaba en la sala comun de Slytherin con su amiga Alison y su hermano mayor (tan solo por un año) Theo, conversaban animadamente de como serian sus vacaciones.

- Mama me dijo que iriamos a visitar a mi tio Charlie en Rumania, espero que sea cierto, muero por verlo.

- Nosotros iremos de viaje a Estados Unidos, tenemos familia allá, sera interesante supongo- comento Alise, pero se quedo helada de repente viendo a una persona que se encontraba detrás de Lily, esta miro a ambos hermanos y pregunto tiernamente ¿que pasa? y cuando dio media vuelta su rostro cambio. Allí estaba mirándola detenidamente desde la puerta de la sala común Malfoy. En ese mismo instante Lily cambio la vista.- Lily, escúchame esta muy triste.

- Si- comento Theo- Es amigo tu sabes, y lo veo muy deprimido desde el año pasado. Y se que es por ti.

- Pues no es mi problema.

- Ahí viene- Comento la rubia, el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir muy rápido, y trato de parecer lo mas normal que pudo.

- Lily necesito hablar contigo- Dijo el rubio

- No puedo ahora Malfoy estoy con mis amigos, así que no seas desubicado y vete- Malfoy la miro fríamente y camino rápido hacia ella, Lily se paro para irse de allí, pero el la sostuvo de la muñeca derecha y la llevo hacia un pasillo en donde no había nadie.

- Que quieres Malfoy-

- Eso justamente, ¿Que te sucede?, nosotros éramos grandes amigos, por que me evitas siempre, que es lo que te hice.- Lily pudo ver en los ojos del rubio tristeza, angustia. Ella solo se soltó de sus manos con furia.

- Malfoy...

- Dime Scorpius- Rogó el muchacho con ojos llenos de angustia y confusión. Ella pudo jurar que en ese momento su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos.

- MALFOY...- Poniendo énfasis en casa letra de su apellido y le sostuvo la mirada firme.- Simplemente no me quiero juntar contigo y listo.

- ¿Pero porque?.

- Decisión propia.

- Mientes.- ella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Que mientes Lily, no te juntas conmigo porque el estúpido de tu hermano no te deja.

- Discúlpame pero yo puedo elegir perfectamente mis amistades nadie me domina.

- ¿Y entonces?- Ella se encogió de hombros- A mí no me engañas no soy imbécil Potter.-

- Me tengo que ir- Dijo tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible.

- Vete Potter, me das pena, eres una niñita mimada, con razón no estás en Gryffindor, eres una cobarde. – Y se marchó. Ella lo vio partir, y cuando ya no hubo rastros de una cabellera rubia se sentó en el suelo y puso sus manos sobre su pelo y lo tironeó levemente. ¿Por que tenia que pasarle esto a ella? Lo amaba profundamente desde el primer año, pero no podía el solo siempre la había visto como una amiga, y cuando sus hermanos se enteraron de su amistad con el heredero de Draco, se armo tanto problema, que James termino con la cara roja como un tomate del enfado, Albus y Hugo mirando a Lily y diciéndole que era una traidora a su familia y con Rose que no quería opinar pero ella sabia bien que tampoco le agradaba la idea, y desde ese momento decidió alejarse y tratarlo con desprecio. Tal vez... pensaba ella, tal vez si lo trato con desprecio y me alejo el me termine odiando y se aleje de mi, pero eso era lo que hacia hace rato y el seguía insistiendo y ella ya no podia mas, no aguantaba mas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Un grito desde el piso de abajo la volvió a la realidad y rápidamente guardo sus cosas para ir a cenar con su familia. Al bajar estaban todos ubicados en sus respectivos lugares. Su papa cuando la vio entrar le sonrió y esta también le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Chicos ¿ya tienen todo listo?

- Si papa.- Contesto James

- Lily- ella lo miro- estamos muy orgullosos de ti, prefecta. No esperábamos menos de ti.

- Gracias papi, la verdad si me lo esperaba, con lo estúpidos que son los demás iba a ser un homicidio si no me ponían a mí para que los lidere. – Nadie contesto, ya estaban acostumbrados a que Lily de vez en cuando haga comentarios nada apropiados. La cena continuo normal, con James contando de cómo iba el negocio del Tío George en donde él y Fred trabajaban. Albus hasta hace una semana estaba contento porque había mandado una solicitud para poder entrar en la academia de aurores pero los últimos días se lo había visto muy deprimido.

- ¿Querida que sabes de Scorpius?.- Pregunto Ginny, todos miraron fijamente a Lily.

- ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo?

- Bueno, son compañeros de casa, pensé que sabrías algo. – Lily revolvía muy nerviosa su comida.

- Bueno, en realidad si se, vuelve este año a séptimo, tendrá que repetir, como su accidente paso a comienzo del año anterior no pudieron reconocerle nada.- Todos asintieron.

- Y bueno, todo vuelve en la vida.

- James…- Replico su mama enojada.

- Es una broma mama.- Todo se volvió silencio, Lily no podía más de los nervios, así que no le quedó más remedio que comentar lo que tanto temía.

- Mama, papa. – Ambos la observaron- Ustedes saben que, mmm. Bueno sucede que.

- Habla serpiente.

- ¡James! No le digas asi a tu hermana- dijo el mayor de los Potter.- Habla princesa.- Ella rodo los ojos, odiaba que su padre le dijera asi.

- Como decía ustedes saben que las cosas cambiaron en Hogwarts, y ahora hay un solo prefecto que se selecciona en sexto y un premio anual que en su caso se elige en séptimo- Ambos asintieron- Bueno, también saben que ambos comparten habitación, ya que tienen tareas importantes y son los que lideran su casa.

- Cierto Lily me había olvidado por completo- Sonrió su madre- como cambio Hogwarts cariño- esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry el cual no cambiaba la seriedad en su cara. - ¿Entonces pequeña? ¿Con quién compar…

- Con Malfoy.- El silencio inundo la sala, todos dejaron de comer para poder entender lo que había dicho. James tenía todavía un pedazo de comida dentro de su boca el cual era totalmente visible, Albus tenía los ojos como plato, la cara de su mama era neutral en tanto su papa parecía no reaccionar.

* * *

N/A: ¿Es muy largo el cap? es que a mi me gusta que sean bien largos, pero bueno no se! jajaja. ¡Agradecería sus comentarios!

Besos!


	2. Tan cerca de ti y tan lejos de ti

- Pero eso no es posible tu eres niña.

- Bravo James le sacas el premio anual a Scorpius por tu inteligencia.- Dijo sonriendo y siendo sarcástica.

- Lily- Harry se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros- Tú no puedes compartir habitación con Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… eres niña y él es un niño.

- Bravo papa, ahora tú le sacas el premio anual a James.- Harry la miro muy serio y su rostro cambio por completo.

- compórtate no estamos en Slytherin para que hagas esos comentarios.

- No dije nada malo, es que sí, soy niña y él es niño. ¿cuál es el problema? No me voy a ir a encamar con Malfoy por que estemos en la misma habitación.

- LILY!- Gritaron sus hermanos horrorizados.

- ¡Pero si les estoy diciendo que no voy a hacer nada! Familia entiendan, le tengo un profundo asco a Malfoy, solo que tenemos que obedecer las normas y es lo que me toca no pasa nada.

- Hablare con…

- Papa, por favor. Basta-

- Escúchame bien Lily, tus hermanos ya no están para protegerte, pero si esta Hugo, por favor, cualquier cosa que notes raro, o que te hagan le avisas y yo llegare en un segundo lo prometo, no dejare que te toque ni un pelo.

- Papa no exageres. No creo que él me haga nada.

- ¿No crees? – James se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a gritar enojado- LILY EN HOGWARTS MALFOY TE MIRA, TE BUSCA, ESTA TODO EL TIEMPO DETRÁS DE TI, TE MANDA CARTAS, ESTA DESESPERADO, SI NO FUERA POR QUE YO LE GRITABA Y LE DECIA QUE TE DEJARA EN PAZ, AHORA ESTARIAMOS CELEBRANDO SU BODA…ES… ES UN PATAN.

- Eso ya paso James, por si no recuerdes el año pasado no estuviste en Hogwarts no sabes cómo es ahora.

- ¿Y cómo es? Lily los hombres son malos, solo piensan en… en… en eso y pueden hacer que se yo, apuestas sobre ti, son malos, y más esas serpientes. – Lily se levantó más enojada aun.

- Mira James no voy a soportar tus insultos, yo soy una serpiente y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo, con Malfoy no pasa ni pasara nada lo sabes muy bien así que por favor déjame tranquila! – se fue a su habitación-.

- Lily!- Su madre fue detrás de ella. Y los tres hombres de la casa quedaron en silencio.

- No lo puedo creer- Dijo Harry- Con Malfoy, esto no puede pasar. Voy a llamar a Neville, esto no es posible.- Se levantó y desapareció en un segundo.

- James. Tenemos que hacer algo.

- ¿qué propones? - miro curioso a su hermano.

- Bueno tú sabes que hoy me avisaron que no puedo entrar en la academia de aurores, todavía no dije nada a papa ni a mama estarán muy decepcionados.

- ¿ y con eso que?.

- Pues mira, tengo que conseguir puntos extras para poder cursar el año entrante, es decir, me dijeron que cuando consiga los puntos que necesito entrare inmediatamente por qué es lo único que me falta. Y puedo conseguir los puntos, siendo ayudante de algún profesor en Hogwarts, ya lo había hablado con la directora y ella me dio su aprobación, pero no estaba seguro de ir, tal vez si voy, puedo vigilar de cerca a Lily y de paso reúno los puntos necesarios. – James sonrió complacido y abrazo a su hermano.

- Querido hermano te juzgue demasiado, eres un genio.

Los días pasaron y cuando menos cuenta se dio Lily ya estaban en la estación esperando por el tren. Albus no estaba, ella no sabría por qué pero sus padres aseguraron que tendría noticias pronto de él. En cambio James y sus padres estaban acompañándola. Lily pudo ver de repente una familia de tres abrazándose. Y fue entonces cuando vio a Scorpius abrazando a su madre y luego le daba la mano a su padre sonriendo. Rápidamente cambio de vista al ver que el menor de los Malfoy volteo a mirarla. Llego el tren. Giro para poder ver a su familia.

- Lily, ya lo sabes. ¿Me avisas princesa si?- Ella rodo los ojos y abrazo rápidamente a su padre, y luego a su madre.

- Enana, compórtate no me hagas renegar.

- No seas hipócrita el que más hizo renegar en casa fuiste tú.

- Silencio enana vete. – Sonrió y saludo a su familia a lo lejos, mientras se encontraba con sus amigos en el compartimento.

- Y bien Lily como tomaron en tu casa la noticia.- Pregunto Alison.

- Ya lo sabes, James se puso como loco, Albus también pero él es más serio. Ahora mi papa, ni te imaginas estuvo toda la noche sin dormir pensando que Scorpius me iba a envenenar o matar que se yo… Locuras de los Potter.-

- Papa no podía creerlo Lily-

- Hugo, Tío Ron es un exagerado.

- No enserio, casi se desmaya cuando se enteró. Armo un escándalo, y pensó que seguro el señor Malfoy lo había hecho apropósito para que pudiera embarazarte.- Alison no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

- Ya veo de donde saco James la locura, el empezó a decir que si no fuese por él, ya estaría casada con Malf…

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Todos giraron hacia la puerta, Alison sonrió y Hugo miraba totalmente serio, por su parte Lily puso los ojos en blanco al ver al rubio, pero sonrió cuando vio a su acompañante.

- Hola Theo- El muchacho entro sonriente y la abrazo no sin antes dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha haciendo que Lily se sonrojara. Malfoy gruño, Lily lo miro.

- Que buscas Malfoy.-

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Todos asintieron, salvo Lily que esta al darse cuenta de que sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, salto a la defensiva.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que no te aguanto Malfoy? Vete.

- Lily, está solo, recuerda.

- Theo no te metas, no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter, tanto amor sientes por mí que hasta tienes que evitarme?. ¿Es que te pone nerviosa el hecho de que dormiremos juntos?

- Mas quisieras Malfoy, ¿enamorada de ti?, ni que fueras el ultimo mago del mundo, y… ¿nerviosa yo?... JA, no me hagas reír, es más lo único que siento es pena por mí misma por tener que ver tu patética cara todos los días. –

- Eres increíble Potter. Por qué no me sorprende, igual de arrogante que tus hermanos, eres un fastidio, no sé qué vi en ti para considerarte mi amiga.- Esas palabras pegaron fuerte en Lily.

- Estabas solo, como ahora. Salvo que ahora no me das lastima.

- ¿Estas insinuando que te daba lastima y por eso eras mi amiga?

- Que comes que adivinas.- Scorpius solo pudo mirarla con odio. Alison negaba con la cabeza y Hugo estaba muy nervioso en tanto Theo se lo veía enojado, tanto que se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Qué haces Theo?- Pregunto su hermana.

- Si la testaruda de tu amiga no quiere recibir aquí a mi amigo, pues yo me voy.

- Traidor- murmuro Lily. Theo la miro y se marchó, en tanto el rubio la miro con desprecio e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

- Por fin se fue. Es artante.

- Lily no deberías de tratarlo así.

- ¿Tu también Hugo?. Mejor hagan silencio y no me hablen hasta llegar, ya estoy de mal humor. - Por Merlín, ¡ese rubio arruina todo!. Ese sería un día muy largo, y difícil.

Dos horas después estaban ya en el gran salón. Se sentaron solamente las dos amigas juntas. Ya que Theo seguía enojado con Lily y estaba sentada un poco más adelante junto con Scorpius, y Hugo estaba en Gryffindor..

- Es raro. ¿No crees Lil?

- ¿Qué cosa Ali?

- Digo, estas sola tus hermanos ya no están.

- Hugo está aquí.

Pero algo las interrumpió y era el aviso de la Directora de que iba a haber por este año un ayudante del profesor de pociones. Y cuando la directora lo presento, todos voltearon a verla. Pero ella no podía sacar la vista de esa persona que la sonreía pícaramente.

- ¿Albus?- El muchacho sonreía felizmente a su hermana. Bien, ¿algo más podía ser peor? Pensó la pelirroja, ahora tendría que soportarlo todo el año persiguiéndola. RAYOS. Maldito Albus. Maldito maldito maldito, seguro lo hizo apropósito. Imbécil… Al instante la profesora dio la orden de ir a sus habitaciones. Y Lily vio que su hermano conversaba con el profesor _Slughorn_. Ella se levantó de su asiento rápidamente para poder ir a su habitación, cuando choco con alguien.

- RAYOS MALFOY. Quítate- dijo ésta empujando al Rubio.

- Eres insoportable Potter.

- El muerto se admira del degollado.

- Púdrete me tienes arto.

- Seguro que al dormir todo este año a tu lado en dos días voy a estar más podrida que el basilisco de la cámara secreta. Engreído.- Y se marchó. Malfoy la observaba. "Rayos" pensó. ¿Qué diablos le había visto a esa pelirroja?. Era insoportable. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el gran salón, solo quedaban algunos profesores, bufó y camino hasta la puerta del gran salón, pero se encontró con que uno de los Potter lo miraba llegar de reojo.

- Diablos que quieres Potter. Pensaba que este año iba a estar tranquilo.

- Te equivocas Malfoy, esto no es una coincidencia ¿Entiendes?- el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

- Dime que buscas, porque por si no lo notaste tengo que ir a mi cuarto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – Sonrió de una manera malvada. Albus sentía que su sangre hervía. Miro hacia ambos lados, y sujeto al rubio del cuello de la camisa.

- Escúchame bien Malfoy, no te podrás salir con la tuya, no soy tonto, te estaré vigilando.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?. Por qué permíteme recordarte que tienes prohibido la entrada a mi casa, eres un simple ayudante.

- No te interesa como, pero siempre cuidare a mi hermana de ti estúpido.- Scorpius sonrió, se soltó del ojiverde y acomodo su camisa. Miro una vez más al muchacho y se fue. Pero al caminar unos cuantos pasos se giró.

- E Potter.- Albus lo miro.- Este año tu hermana está más buena, ¿Qué le da de comer tu madre?. – Sonrió - No solo de mi tendrás que cuidarla. – y se marchó. Albus estaba que no daba más de la furia, tenía ganas de ir corriendo a lanzarle un maleficio a ese pervertido. Pero la voz de la Directora lo hizo volver a la realidad, de igual manera se juró que nada quedaría así.

Pasaron los días, era realmente difícil estar tranquila con Albus vigilándola cada segundo. Era cansador, y su carácter le estaba pidiendo a gritos pelea, insultos...algo. Pero no… Bufó. Miro su habitación. Realmente no podía quejarse, era amplia cada uno tenía un baño propio al igual que el escritorio. Las paredes eran de color verde oscuro, y en la cabecera de su cama había un cuadro con su nombre y decía Prefecta. Y en la cama de Malfoy uno igual solo que decía Premio anual. Malfoy… Suspiro. En todos esos días no se habían ni mirado, apenas saludado capaz que una o dos veces. Se sentó en su cama para poder visualizarlo, y allí estaba, parece que había vuelto muy cansado por que se olvidó de correr las cortinas. Su pelo rubio que le llegaba debajo de la nuca estaba algo alborotado, dormía en una posición nada cómoda rodeando la almohada con los brazos. Su cara… Pensó Lily. Su carita era como la de un ángel. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué estás pensando?- Murmuro para sí misma. Suspiro una vez más y se levantó. No podía dormir, quería leer, pero no iba a despertar a Scorpius. Se puso una bata, y se fue a la sala común para poder sentarse a leer allí, y lo hizo, pero pasado unos minutos alguien más la acompaño.

- Lily, ¿podemos hablar?- Volteo a ver quién era y vio a Theo. Lo miro de arriba abajo y miro otra vez su libro- Vamos no seas terca- dijo el muchacho acercándose y sacando el libro de las manos de Lily.

- Ey estaba leyendo que te piensas, eres idiota.

- Cuidado como me tratas, solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Soy toda oídos Nott.- sonrió irónicamente.

- Eres imposible- reclamo este mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Ahora que hice?, vamos habla que no tengo toda la vida para ti.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, puedes irte.

- LILY. ¡No seas tan terca!

- Pero si tú me pediste disculpas y te dije que bueno, ¿que no puedo leer en paz?

- Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.- Lily lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos- Mira, lo siento, porque te trate mal, no quería caer bajo como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo?, ¿cómo que caer bajo como yo?

- No dejaste que Malfoy se quede con nosotros.

- Y era obvio, no lo aguanto.

- Lily, el… el paso por muchas cosas y está solo, deberías tratar de entender.

- Mira si esta solo es porque se lo merece, bastante engreído es.

- Lily, no vale la pena pelear por él, tu no lo quieres, pero él es mi amigo. ¿Puedes entenderme?- Ella asintió, el sonrió- Mejor entonces.- Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazo. Ella se dejó abrazar al principio sin confianza pero después se convirtió en un abrazo profundo. Era tan reconfortante su abrazo, ya que era el único hombre además de Hugo quien estaba allí para ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando comenzó a pensar en lo dura que es con Malfoy y en cuanto le dolía porque él no se lo merecía, ¿o tal vez si?, ¿Tendría razón su familia y el solo quería vengarse?. "Dios", pensó la muchacha, "como odio llorar". Y claro, era lo único que Lily no podía haber cambiado… su sensibilidad. Siendo consciente de sus lágrimas y de que no quería que Theo las notara, lo abrazo aún más fuerte enterrando su rostro en el hombro del muchacho, el cual quedo sorprendido, y sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello. Al sentir la agitación de Lily, su cara cambio, ya no era de felicidad sino de confusión. ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Quiso apartarse para poder hablar, pero ella se negó apretándose aún más al muchacho. El solo suspiro y la consintió besando su cabeza. Sin saber sin siquiera imaginar que cierto rubio estaba mirando desde el otro lado y que estaba pensando unas cuantas maldiciones para su amigo y esa pelirroja. El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo distrajo. Fue corriendo al baño, se miró en el espejo estaba demasiado pálido, por un momento se asustó, pero cuando se sintió mejor fue a recostarse. "Diablos, maldita enfermedad" pensó para sí mismo, y se juró que iba a averiguar si su amigo sentía algo más por la pelirroja.

Pasaron unos días, todo seguía exactamente igual, al momento de armar el equipo de quidditch todo paso muy rápido, la menor de los Potter rápidamente quedo seleccionada como buscadora sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, lo cual fue sumamente raro para ella, porque todos los años competían junto con Scorpius por ese puesto, era el segundo año que ella era buscadora, antes había sido cazadora, no le desagradaba la idea pero ella era más como su padre, al notar esto se dio cuenta que Scorpius no se encontraba allí y era demasiado raro porque él amaba jugar. Pensó en las mil y un probabilidades. Debía de hablar con él, pero seguro que él estaba en clases.

- Lily!- su amiga la abrazo emocionada- felicidades yo sabía que volverías a quedar ¡si eres la mejor!- la pelirroja sonrió apenas.

- Gracias Ali no es para tanto. – se agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a caminar, Alison hablaba de Hugo, Lily no prestaba mucha atención, ya estaba cansada de que su amiga este enamorada de su primo hace tanto y no fuera capaz de decirle nada. Se concentró en pensar en Malfoy.- Ali, ¿notaste que Malfoy no se presentó?. – su amiga reacciono al instante y puso cara de confusión.

- Es raro, el no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así, menos siendo su último año.

- Por cierto, que pasa con mi primo.- Alison se sonrojo.

- Que dices Lily.

- Vaaamos, no soy tonta, los veo, andan bien juntitos, cuéntame vamos.

- No tenemos nada.- Su amiga la miro frunciendo el entrecejo- por ahora- sonrió estaba más que complacida con la respuesta. Siguieron caminando pero el recuero de Malfoy la atormentaba…- En que piensas Lil…

- Lo sabes. Ese rubio tarado- Alison sonrió.

- No sé qué pasa, pero tenemos que averiguar.

- Que van a averiguar ustedes señoritas- Hugo y Theo llegaron al lugar juntos, las amigas se miraron y corrieron para subirse en la espalda de sus amigos, Alison en la de Hugo y claro está Lily sobre Theo.- Ehh, me vas a romper la espalda pelirroja.- esta le pego fuerte- Ouch.

- ¿Ya quisieras que fuera esa estúpida de Gryffindor no?- Theo se sonrojo.

- No sé de qué hablas Lily.

- Hermano, ¿sabes que le pasa a Malfoy?- está la miro sorprendido mientras caminaba siendo abrazado por Lily.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No se presentó para jugar este año, demasiado raro.

- Ah no, ni idea- Mintió el muchacho. Siguieron el camino, cuando Alison le dijo algo al oído a Hugo este sonrió y la muchacha se bajó de la espalda de él.

- Lo siento niños, pero con Hugo tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar, asique si nos disculpan.-

- ¡Usen protección!- grito Lily, Hugo se dio vuelta sonrojado, su amiga la miro con cara de pocos amigos, y Theo la bajo torpemente de su espalda. – Eh ten más cuidado que te piensas ¿que el suelo es suave?

- Por qué dijiste eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de protección.

- Theo solo molestaba, no pensaras que… Hugo y Ali- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y Lily rompió a carcajadas- Theo ni siquiera pueden besarse todavía, que piensas eres un tarado. – El sonrió conforme. Al llegar a la sala común, se encontraron con un rubio bastante enojado.

- ¿Dónde estabas Potter?

- Estaba conmigo Scorpius.

- Contigo no estoy hablando Nott- dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice- Teníamos que hacer guardia Potter- Lily enmudeció, lo había olvidado por completo.

- Malfoy estaba en entrenamiento. Por cierto ¿Por qué no fuiste?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque?

- ¿Me vas a contestar?

- Y por qué debería de contestarte a ti que solo eres una….

- SCORPIUS.- el rubio miro a su amigo enojado.

- Tu vete de aquí Nott, esto es entre ella y yo, vete.

- No, me voy a quedar.

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS!-

- Theo, vete por favor estaré bien- dijo la pelirroja mientras giraba y le sonreía, Theo asintió, le sonrió y se marchó.

- Vaya son tan patéticos, me dan asco sus demostraciones de amor.

- Pero que dices Malfoy…

- No me lo niegues, los veo, están todo el tiempo juntos abrazados y sonriéndose, no soy estúpido.

- Y a ti que te importa con quien estoy, o dejo de estar.

- Me importa y mucho.- Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Y porque?. Es mi vida y tú no formas parte de ella.- El rubio palideció, y cayó sobre el sillón agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, Lily se acercó rápidamente.

- Scorpius, que te sucede, contéstame.- El la miro con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Por qué no te importo Lily? ¿Tanto me odias?- la pelirroja no contesto.- Dime que me odias, y te juro que me alejo de ti, rayos Potter, porque eres así conmigo, compartimos los mejores años juntos, acaso,¿ tanto te llenaron la cabeza para que no me quieras?- ella asintió, los ojos del rubio cambiaron de un grisáceo que salpicaba angustia a uno que derrochaba tristeza, dolor, odio.

- Scorpius- la miro, hacia tanto no escuchaba que ella dijera su nombre, parecía ser un sueño, un maldito sueño- ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a…

- Sigues empecinada con eso Potter no te voy a responder.

- Si que eres imbécil Malfoy!- Ahí va otra vez, pensó Scorpius, otra vez el maldito apellido- No dejas que nadie se preocupe por ti, ¿me vas a decir que mierda te pasa o tendré que averiguarlo por mí misma?- Él se levantó del sillón en dirección a la puerta de la sala común.

- Potter, déjame en paz, si tanto me odias, déjame tranquilo no te voy a decir por qué, a menos que te importe. – Y se fue dejando a una Lily sorprendida y angustiada. "Pero…pero si me importas" atino a murmurar para sí misma.

Al salir de la sala común, lo primero que hizo Scorpius fue sentarse en el suelo y tironear de sus cabellos rubios. "Mierda, porque, ese maldito de Nott, él sabe… sabe lo que yo siento… maldito.. Lily, mi Lily…" suspiraba mirando hacia el techo del castillo.

- Malfoy ¿qué sucede?- el rubio bajo tan rápido la cabeza que sintió que se había hecho daño, cuando vio a esa persona ahí junto a él se paró rápidamente asustado. ¿Porque justo tenia que encontrarlo esa persona?. Maldijo a todos los Dioses, magos brujas hechiceros y a todas las personas del mundo.

* * *

N/A:

Antes que nada les dejo las historias que voy actualizando, esta la subí hoy, sería muy feliz si pasaran y comentan, es un solo capitulo J

s/9007779/1/%C3%9Altimos-momentos-de-vida-COMPLETO

Y otra historia de Scorpius y Lily, pero Rose con tercera en discordia.

s/5816659/1/El-amor-de-mi-vida-y-el-rencor-de-su-familia

Ahora si, saludo formalmente: Hola!, hoy otro cap, quería agradecer a los comentarios, a los que me mandaron mensajes privados y siguen la historia y la pusieron entre sus favoritos, pero no sean tímidos pueden dejar Reviews aquí! No muerdo, y les estaría muy agradecida ya que sus comentarios me inspiran más...

marizactz: no me ofendo! En realidad te explico, escribí tan rápido el capítulo ( ya que estaba demasiado inspirada) que ni cuenta me di. Al volverlo a leer si pude darme cuenta de eso y quise corregirlo pero para mi desgracia, mi computadora se trabó y tuve que volver a cargar la pagina y la historia CUATRO VECES. ¡Imagínate!, estuve dos horas renegando que cuando por fin pude, me re olvide de eso. ¡Pero mis sinceras disculpas! Y Gracias sigue leyéndola y comentándola! J

Samantha: Muchas gracias! A mi también me divierte escribir partes graciosas, sobre todo cuando Lily trata de esquivar a Scorpius con comentarios hirientes, no lo puedo evitar me encanta. Jajaja

Y gracias a los que me mandaron mensajes privados con su apoyo, pero ya les dije, de ahora en más lo hacen aquí que no muerdo (por ahora). jaja

Bueno con respecto a la historia creo que va tomando forma. Amo a Scorpius, ¿se nota?, no lo quise hacer muuuy malo , porque en realidad no me lo imagino asi, es decir, sería algo intermedio, (lo cual me parece tremendamente sexy). Aun que realmente pobre de él, le tengo preparado un feo pasado y un presente igual (o aun peor).

Besos!


End file.
